Names
by B00k Freak
Summary: Raven and Beast boy discuss the problem of the titans names, being that they don't know them. My usual BB/Rae friendship one-shot.


**a.n. HIYA! Guess Flanders Fields was pretty bad, lol, oh well, you win some you lose some. This just popped up to me randomly, the whole thing where they don't _really _know each others names seemed like a good story. So here it is! My usual BB/Rae spiel.**

**I've got a new work processor now and it doesn't have spell-check :'( I'm still getting used to it so let me know if you spot anyting wrong (besides the story in general)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

"Dollar for your thoughts?"

Raven looked up from the rainy window. "It's 'penny for your thoughts.'"

The rain was falling past the common room window and the clouds above were black. The tower radiated life and warmth in such a bleak atmosphere. Raven was seated on the sofa, her cloak wrapped warmly around her, her hood up and a cup of steaming tea in her hands.

The green changeling grinned and sat down next to her, "Yeah, but your thoughts look way deeper than that. 'Sides, I already gave you a penny."

Raven blushed at the reminder.

"What happened to it anyway?"

The locket around her neck felt very heavy all of a sudden. "I think I dropped it when I became the portal."

Beast boy smiled a little. "You took it with you?"

Her expression softened. "Of course."

They sat in a companiable silence for a few minutes before Beast boy reiterated his question. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

He smiled fondly and shoved her, "Rae, everything you think about is important."

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I was just thinking about how much of a paradox we are."

"Huh?"

"We as a team are a paradox."

"A what?"

She rolled her eyes again. "A paradox is something that contradicts itself."

Beast boy frowned, "Like what?"

"Say you went back in time and stopped your grandparents from ever meeting." 

"Okay..."

"By doing so you prevent your own birth, right?"

He nodded. "Duh!"

Now Raven made her point, "But if you prevented your own birth you'd never have been able to go back and stop them meeting, ergo you would be born so you would stop them meeting."

Beast boy's eyes widened as the situation ran circles round and round in his head. He gave a tiny scream and pulled at his hair. "You're hurting my head Raven!"

The empath gae a tiny smile. "Sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away."

He whimpered and covered his head with both hands. "Make it stop!"

"Just try not to think about it."

Beast boy nodded and sat up. "So how are we like the time travel from hell?"

"It's just that I know I'd die for any one of you - don't look so surprised," Beast boy wasn't surprised by the _thought;_ he was more surprised that she had admitted it. "But... You're the only one whose real name I know, and I only found that out by accident."

"Huh." He'd never thought about it like that before. "The others..."

"Batman's had about five sidekicks, all called Robin. I highly doubt that's their birth names."

Beast boy frowned, "I guess Stars name is different in Tameranian."

Raven nodded. "Yeah. And what mother would name their son 'Cyborg'?"

There was silence for a moment. "And you? Is 'Raven' your real name?" For some reason the thought that he didn't even know her real name brought tears to his eyes.

The empath bit her lip. "Yes... and no. Azarathians are given two names on birth, not one."

He cocked his head curiously, "What's your other name?"

A light blush touched her cheeks. "Promise not to laugh?"

"As if I would!"

She smiled a little. "Rachel."

"Well," He smiled as well and extended his hand, "It's nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Garfield."

She blushed and shook his hand. "Hi." She paused. "What's your full name?"

"Garfield Mark Logan. Mark after my dad." She nodded so he asked, "You?"

"Raven Rachel Roth."

The green shape shifter chuckled, "All your names start with a 'r'."

"So?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. Just thought it was funny."

"You're so weird sometimes."

He laughed again and for just one second they were both struck with the thought that they could be normal teenagers right there. For a moment they didn't feel like Beast boy and Raven, but Garfield and Rachel, like they had normal lives and normal problems.

Then the moment passed and they were themselves again.

Beast boy sat up as a thought occured to him, "I've got it!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "What?"

"Well..." He paused, "I can't think of a good way to say it."

The sorceress hid a small smile, "Just say it and if I don't understand I'll say."

"Uuh, okay." The changeling took a deep breath, "Y-you _wouldn't_ die for Garfield Logan."

Raven was hurt, "I would Beast boy. Whether you think so or not." She said, looking away to hide her expression.

"Nononono! I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it?"

He sighed, "See, _this_ is what I meant!" He elaborated. "Garfield Logan was a five year old kid who lived with his parents in Africa. He was dumb enough to try to pat some green monkey and he got bitten and infected with a rare and deadly virus." Raven was staring at him. "Y-you wouldn't die for Garfield Logan cos I'm not _him _anymore. I think that part of me died when my parents boat went over the waterfall. I'm _Beast boy _now."

Raven sat with her knees brought up to her chest. "That's deep. But I guess you're right. I was reborn in more ways than one when we banished Trigon. I came back to life, properly. My powers are stronger and more controlled now. I was finally free of the dark cloud that floated over me for my entire life."

Beast boy laughed lightly. "It always cracks me up when you say _we _banished Trigon. We didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did." He was shocked by the sincerity in her voice. "Robin brought me back from hell and you all fought him without me. You _all_ saved me; you stood up to the most evil being in all creation. You hurt him. You have no idea how big a thing that is. Hurting Trigon was like... nothing ever imagined. And you all gave me your strength before I delt him the final blow. There's no achievement in finishing him off. _You _weakened him and you showed me that I could stand up to him."

"Huh. Cool."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Wait, if I was Garfield but then I turned into Beast boy, who'd you change into?"

"I don't need to change my name to change myself Beast boy."

He pouted, "Yeah, but you should! Maybe we should call you Rachel now." She gave him the glare of doom. "Or not."

Raven smirked beneath her hood.

"OOH! I know! Have you ever seen Lord of the Rings?" 

"I've read it." Oh the joys of literature.

"Yeah yeah, so Gandalf was Gandalf the grey before he got taken down by the Balrog, but then he came back and he was like, Gandalf the white?"

"Yes..." She didn't like where this was going.

"So you can be Raven the white!"

Raven raised one eyebrow. "As opposed to...?"

"Uuh." He hadn't thought of that. "Raven the blue?"

It took real effort on Raven's part not to laugh. "Beast boy, unlike Gandalf my cloak is the same. Just keep it at Raven and be done with it."

He pouted and would have been dissapointed but for the smile adorning her face. "I guess it doesn't matter what your name is."

"You'd be my friend no matter what your name was. Even if it was something really terrible. I've always hated the name 'Gertrude.'"

"Frank."

"Winifred."

Beast boy laughed, "Can you believe some people would call their son Dick?"

Raven smiled lopsidedly, "I understand that it was very popular once. Then it was given, uh, other connotations."

The green boy laughed again, "Yeah, but... Dick!" He managed before he was overcome with laughter again.

She rolled her eyes. "It's an abbreviation of Richard actually."

"Hey, hey! Maybe there was someone called Richard who was a total-" He broke off into laughter again and Raven shook her head dispairingly.

Whether he was Garfield Logan or Beast boy he'd still be annoying as hell and she'd never be rid of him. But noticing how cute he looked when he laughed she thought that might not be such a bad thing.

**a.n. So there we go! My template rewritten again. I wonder when I'll come up with anything different? Sigh.**

**Pleeaaaaase review, I only got ONE from my last story!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! See you all in 2011 (hopefully)**


End file.
